A storage system may include physical storage space mapped to virtual volumes that are visible to hosts. For example, an identifier associated with a virtual volume, such as a logical unit number, may be visible to a host. Information about the physical storage space may be hidden from the host such that the host uses the identifier to store and receive information. A user may configure the virtual volumes by providing user input through a user interface, and the provided configuration information may dictate how the virtual volumes are used within the storage system.